


In The Land of Gods and Monsters

by relinquish_one_bullet



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Bigby Wolf - Freeform, F/M, Fables - Freeform, the wolf among us - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relinquish_one_bullet/pseuds/relinquish_one_bullet
Summary: Unapologetic reason to write Bigby smut basically.





	1. Chapter 1

The vanity lights made her feel like she was staring into the sun for a moment, blocking out everything, like the flashing cameras that sputtered off at her on stage. When she focused, really focused again, she could hear the crowd finding seats, ordering drinks, just twenty feet away. 

In these moments of calm, her mind made up with silly little thoughts that came and went without much emotion. For instance, now, she was thinking about lucky she was to never have to pay for a glamour in this fucked up city. She could hide the light, silvery-blue scales that inched up her neck and around her face as well as her dark, unnatural eyes at will thanks to a happy accident with a back alley witch. 

But now, and before every show, she took a moment to stare at who she really was. A monster left in a museum to be gawked at by those who didn’t know any better. 

She sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she was left with pale, clear skin and deep, dark blue eyes. Her black hair never changed, flowing long and wavy down her back. 

The dark blue dress had been Bluebeard’s idea of a joke. A fish out of water, that’s what he called her. She slid a dark, red shade of lipstick over her lips, smacking them as she stared blankly at her reflection. 

The orderly called her for show time and she pushed herself away from the vanity and straightened out her dress. She was small, despite the ridiculous heels she was made to wear. Inconspicuous. It was how she lured so many back in the day, back in the homelands. 

She walked calmly to the backstage curtain and then took the two small steps up to the stage. The soft notes of a piano washed over her in waves and she was already swaying by the time she reached the microphone, staring out into the dark club, honing in on no one in particular. 

She wrapped slender fingers around the microphone, drawing it closer, and then cooed out the first notes of the song.

* * * * *

Bigby had never been to this club, though he’d heard about it in passing from some of the more unsavory characters he met in his time as Sheriff. Still, it’s nicer inside than he imagined it would be and the wait staff don’t seem at all nervous when he walked through the door.

That could have something to do with the two huge bodyguards waiting just inside the doorway though. Trolls from the old world. Cheap glamours. 

He makes his way to the bar, declining a table, and ordered a scotch on the rocks. The bartender is quick about making it, and also calm and collected. He’s starting to think this won’t be such a bad job after all when he hears her voice for the first time. 

She drowns out every other sound and he turns from his drink to stare, nearly gaping, at the girl on the stage. He’s never seen her before, he’s certain of that, and the rest of the patrons seem just as entranced. She goes through her song, something quiet and unrecognizable, with the lights reflecting slowly and softly against her, moving in and out. 

It feels like being in a dream, one he’s quite comfortable to stay in. 

“Enjoying the show?” 

And yet assholes always had to butt in, didn’t they? Bigby rolled his eyes at the interruption and turned back to his drink. Bluebeard smirked and stood beside him, his bald head glistening for a moment as the stage light passed over the crowd in a hypnotizing way. 

“Is there anything I can do for you, Sheriff?” 

Bigby shook his head, going back to his drink with forced determination. After another awkward moment of silence, Bluebeard left to mingle at a dark table in the corner of the room. 

Truth be told, Bluebeard was the reason Bigby had even come to this joint in the middle of the night. He wanted to see the club first hand, get a feeling, before he delved deep into the investigation at hand: to see if Bluebeard was laundering money like Snow hypothesized.

Still, Bigby turned from the bar again, drink in hand, and watched the woman on stage. There was something…sad about her. Something fundamentally out of place. Who was she? 

The rest of the night dragged slow. After asking the bartender a few questions and getting next to no answers, Bigby planned on packing up and going home. But he didn’t. He stayed, sinking down at a table near the back to watch the last song of the night from the mysterious woman. 

The patrons begged for me, some even moving forward towards the stage, but she merely flashed them a practiced smile and then backed through the curtain behind her. He didn’t realize what he was doing until he was at the backstage door, his hand on the doorknob. No one else seemed to notice either as a new girl came on stage, already stripping her clothes off. 

So without another pause he pushed forward, slipping through the stage door and ducking into the back hall.

* * * * *

She sank into the chair in front of the vanity with a sigh. Already her disguise dropped, her black eyes shiny in the lights around the mirror, like a seal out of water. What the hell was she still doing here?

She sighed again and then jolted as the dressing room door opened. It took less than a moment to change back to her “glamoured” form but the culprit had already seen her. 

“That’s an interesting trick.” He mused, raising an eyebrow

She rolled her eyes as Sheriff Bigby entered the room, closing the door behind him more softly than he opened it. She turned to the mirror, watching him carefully in the reflection. 

“One I’m told you have as well.” She retorted, raising her own eyebrow

He shrugged at that, fishing in his pocket for a carton of cigarettes. He offered her one but she scrunched her nose up at the brand and fished her own from a drawer in front of her. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Sheriff Bigby?” She let smoke escape past her lips at the words

“You obviously already know who I am. Who are you?” 

“Am I under investigation?” She teased

“No…I just…”

She watched him fumble for his words and a certain fondness crept over her cold skin. He was more human than he gave himself credit for. And so different from the many men who stalked this club at night. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I’m investigating Bluebeard.” He replied, taking a drag

And he’s honest too. She didn’t expect that, not from most of the fables she met around here. She cocked her head to the side, surveying him lightly. 

“What makes you think I can help?” She asked after a moment

“I don’t know if you can. But you work for him…so I thought I’d try.” 

She ponders that a moment, taking another long drag from her cigarette and letting the smoke rise slowly in front of her face. Bigby was still staring at her intently, unembarrassed, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re still trying to figure out who I am.”

“I’ve never seen you around here before.” He admitted

“I’m new in town. Only got here a few months ago.” She replied

“From where?” 

“Little town on the coast of Italy. Quiet. I miss it sometimes.” She told the truth, it was the least she could do for him being so honest in the beginning

“Why come here?” He couldn’t stop himself

“Needed a job.” She shrugged

“Can I get your name now?”

“Thelxiepeia.” She grinned as his expression changed ever so slightly

“Thel-…”

“It’s a mouthful, I know. I go by Ellie now.” She saved him the embarrassment, which is more than she did for most 

“Ellie. I don’t recognize the name from any story…”

“I get the feeling this investigation is having less and less to do with Bluebeard and more and more to do with satisfying your own curiosity. Don’t you think?” 

He glanced away at that, caught, but didn’t acknowledge or deny the claim. There was something satisfying in knowing he was curious at all though, something she couldn’t put her finger on. She merely smiled, flicking embers from her cigarette into an ashtray beside her. 

“What kinds of things are you trying to find out about Bluebeard?”

“There’s…rumors he’s laundering money. That sort of thing. I’m trying to find proof.” He replied 

She hummed in response and then froze, her head snapping to the door. She stared at it for a moment and then ran a nervous hand through her hair. 

“Expecting someone?” Bigby asked, crossing in front of the door to block her view 

“He comes to check on me after shows sometimes.” She replied, eyebrows furrowing 

Bigby glanced behind him at the door and seemed to be listening hard, as though he could sense if there was another presence in the hallway. He didn’t seem perturbed though, merely turning back to face her again. 

“I’ve got some time tonight. I’ll stop by your office if you’re like. Answer some questions.” She crushed her cigarette into the ashtray, watching a thin line of smoke trail up from the embers

“Of course.”

He left after that, walking back into the hallway. As predicted, Bluebeard did show up but only for a moment, a new, young waitress attached to his hip by his own crushing grip. When he was gone and she could finally relax, she began the motions of getting ready to leave for the night. 

Ellie gently washed her face and then slipped into something a little less formal. A loose grey dress and some black sandals. The bar was closing up, the last of the staff working to clean and restock the bar. She walked past them without a word and out into the night. 

It was a cool, summer night but the heat from earlier in the day was still locked in the pavement and made the six block walk pleasant enough. She supposed most people would be frightened to walk alone at this hour but she didn’t mind nor notice. When she finally reached Woodland Apartments she slipped past the squeaky gate with a grimace and then walked through the front doors. 

The doorman, someone she didn’t recognize with a hat pulled down over his face, was sound asleep and offered no resistance as she peeked behind him at the list of rooms. Office of the Sheriff. Right around the corner. 

She took her time, glancing around at the apartment complex she’d never been in. Her own place, a small studio, was a few blocks away. Although the building was occupied by all fables, it wasn’t nearly so glamorous as the lifestyle afforded to those here. 

She was thankful that the light was still on in his office when she reached the door. She knocked and a grim “come in” signaled for her to open the door. Although there was a light on it was hard to see Bigby, his back turned halfway away. He seemed to be pressing something to his face and on further inspection she realized it was a wet rag. 

“Well…you look like hell.” She muttered

He grunted in return, spitting blood on the floor as she cringed. She set her bag in the chair and walked around the desk. His chair spun easily enough to face her but he eyed her suspiciously nonetheless.

“Let me guess…” She dragged the rag out of his hand and gently pressed his face up to look at her with her fingertips under his chin, “You asked too many questions?” 

“Bluebeard must have known something was up when I showed up at the club. Sent the Tweedle brothers after me when I left.” Bigby explained with little emotion 

She frowned at the name but continued to gently sponge away the blood without comment. Bigby grimaced but allowed her to continue until most of the blood was mopped away. Finally, she dropped the rag onto his desk, pulling his fingertips away from his rough stubble and retreating back to the chair across from him. 

“They’re as ruthless as they are stupid.” She finally commented, searching fruitlessly for cigarettes in her bag

When she finally found them, she turned to offer him one but he brushed aside the offer and pulled out one of his own. She leaned back in the chair, relaxing as the smoke drifted up around her. 

“Do you mind?” She motioned to her face, the mask she wore in public

“Not at all.”

She dropped the disguise at his words, her soft scales glistening in the mellow light. He eyed her brazenly, eyes tracing over her features. She could imagine his thoughts…how human like she was, except for the smattering of scales that dipped from her neck to the very tops of her shoulders. 

“You’re…a mermaid?” He guessed, eyes squinting slightly

“Not quite.” She chuckled, taking another drag and then leaning her head back against the chair and letting the smoke trickle from her lips, “I’m a siren.”

“Siren?”

“You’ve never heard of us?” She chuckled again, “You should read up on your Greek history.”

“I’ll have to do that.” His dark eyes traced over her 

“I’ll give you the short version. I lured sailors to their deaths with my song. Enraptured mortals to listen until their bodies decayed and withered away. I’m born from the old gods and now…” Her black eyes refocused on Wolf and she sighed, “Well…we’re all here now.”

She focused intently on her cigarette and let her long hair cascade down the side of her face. Out of her costume, her hair glistened like it was wet and she remembered the familiar ache she kept hidden, the deep want for the sea. 

“I’m sorry, Ellie.” His deep voice brought her back and she blinked slowly, watching him 

“It doesn’t matter now.” She shrugged and managed a small smile 

He noticed her slightly pointed canines and raised an eyebrow. She was a predator, that was for sure, but her big eyes and soft skin drew him in nonetheless. He could imagine her ruthlessness in the Homelands, how easy it had been to draw in her prey. At the moment he wasn’t quite sure if that’s what was happening to him. And he didn’t quite care. 

“I still have some questions about Bluebeard.” He mumbled

“I’m at your disposal.” She leaned forward slightly to focus in on him again 

“How long have you worked for him?” 

“A few weeks now, I guess.” She shrugged

“He pays you fairly?”

“I get by.” She looked away 

“That doesn’t sound convincing.” Bigby sighed

“He’s…settling an old debt. Then I’ll be free.” She retorted, clearly not going to expand on the subject

“Have you noticed any large sums of cash moving in and out of the place?” Bigby asked, brushing a thumb against a cut on his jaw

“It’s an underground club…there’s a lot of shady things going on. Your problem is you don’t have and won’t find any proof of any of it.” She replied quietly 

Bigby growled under his breath, leaning back in the chair. It was the first time she was given even a glimpse of what hovered beneath, the animal he kept locked away. His eyes narrowed at nothing in particular and he breathed out a controlled sigh.

“I’m at a dead end here, Ellie. Bluebeard is too well funded to be touched. His hands are in too many pockets and he’s owed too many favors.” Bigby admitted, perhaps just to hear himself say it out loud 

She blinked slowly again, finishing her cigarette and crushing it into the ashtray with delicate force. It was then that the invitation caught her eye. She pulled it from the stack of scattered papers on his desk and cocked her head to the side. 

“Beauty and Beast are throwing a party?” 

“The same they throw every year.” Bigby replied with a shrug

“Bluebeard had the same invitation with him the other day. He was auditioning girls to be his date.” Ellie stated, meeting Bigby’s gaze

“Are you saying…”

“Well, if he’s going to be there, maybe you should be too.” She offered a soft smile and then handed the invitation to Bigby to look over

“Tomorrow night.” He mumbled

“Don’t tell me you’ve got nothing to wear.” She teased

He smirked, an expression that suited him, but didn’t respond, letting the invitation drift back to the desk. Already he was beginning to look better; the bruise around his eye was softening and his busted lip was scabbed. Fables were like that. 

“Well…I should get going. If you’ve got anymore questions, you know where to find me.” She stood, transforming back into her disguise 

“You know, you should come with me.” Bigby stated, glancing up 

“To the party?” She laughed

“Bluebeard knows you. It’ll put him on edge having one of his girls…”

“I’m _not_ one of his girls.” She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest

“I…right. I just meant…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck 

The harsh edge was gone a moment later and she dragged a hand through her hair, frowning. Bigby was frowning as well, though he stood all the same as she took a step back towards the door. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

And with that she disappeared out of his office and back into the street.

* * * * *

He paced, distracted. Far enough away from the door to be missed by any of the fables going in, far enough away to hear his thoughts. Ten minutes, he decided, and then he’d go in with or without her.

It had crossed his mind that she wouldn’t show up. In fact, that seemed the most logical and most likely outcome of the night. He barely knew her, for Christ’s sake. So when she coughed, dragging his attention to her, he couldn’t help but gap. 

“Careful, you’ll make me blush.” She sidled up to him with a small, nervous grin and in fact was already blushing by the time he had the sense to avert his eyes 

The black dress she wore tied in several places along her back with delicate ribbons and her lips were a deeper, richer shade of red than he’d seen the night before. She tucked her hair and then untucked it, biting her lip. 

“Shall we?” She asked, now side by side as he offered his arm 

“You look…beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She smiled

They took mimicked steps down the hallway until they reached the door. Bigby knocked firmly, keeping Ellie at his side, and Beauty finally answered the door, flustered. 

“Oh, Bigby, hello! And…you’ve brought a guest.” She gushed, apparently surprised to see both of them 

“Ellie.” Bigby introduced her 

“So nice to meet you. Please come in!”

Bigby let her cross the threshold into the party first, following close enough behind that she could feel his body heat. He radiated it naturally, perhaps a side effect of his more animal nature. When they were both in through the door he resumed his spot at her side, lacing an arm with hers. 

“What a fancy place.” She mumbled, unimpressed, “I’m so out of place.”

“You don’t look out of place.” Bigby replied in a low voice as they made their way forward

“Looks are deceiving.” She pulled herself closer to him slightly to avoid knocking into any of the party guests as they walked

She tried and failed to ignore the blatantly shocked expressions of the other guests as they passed, opening turning to stare at them, entire conversations halted. Whether it was because she was new in town or because Bigby didn’t socialize much, she didn’t know. Finally, they ended up near the bar in the back. 

“Drink?” Bigby asked, untwisting their arms

“Yes please.” She sighed in relief 

Bigby got to work making drinks while she stared out at the other fables she’d never met. It was obvious that a certain social rank was expected to be invited to parties like these and Ellie felt anything but at home. Bigby handed her a drink and they both stared out at the party in silence for a moment. 

“Do you see him?” She asked, glancing from face to face

“No, not yet.” He replied 

As if on cue, the front door opened and Bluebeard strode in, all but dragging a young, barely legal girl along with him. He loudly announced himself and the party paused momentarily to allow him ample space to walk through. 

“Maybe we can eavesdrop on him?” Ellie offered as Bigby’s back stiffened in concentration

“Too many people around him.” He replied

“You could try to talk to him.” 

“He won’t say anything here.” Bigby shrugged, “Or anywhere for that matter.” 

“Then why did we come here?” She huffed, crossing her arms

“I just needed to make sure he showed up. C’mon.” Bigby set his half finished drink on the table and led the way away from the party

They walked through the kitchen and then out through a separate doorway she hadn’t seen, bypassing the partygoers entirely. They walked down the hall to the elevators and then stepped inside. 

“Where are we going?” She asked as the doors closed

“Bluebeards apartment. Nicked his keys when he was in the business office this morning.” Bigby explained

“Right.” She squirmed, wringing her hands in front of her

“You don’t have to…”

“No I’m fine. I’m _fine_.”

They made it to Bluebeards floor and silently stepped off the elevator in unison. Ellie paused and Bigby glanced her over for a moment and then nodded, heading towards the door. 

“You’ve heard the story right? How he killed all his wives?” She asked as they neared it 

“That was back in the old days.” Bigby reasoned 

“Right.” She didn’t appear convinced but she didn’t say another word 

Bigby slid the stolen key into place and twisted it, opening the door with a creak. Inside, it was too dark to see much of anything but Bigby seemed to make everything out just fine, his eyes shining slightly. 

“Let’s try to be quick. Watch the door while I look around.” He had already stepped through

“Ok.” 

She hovered in the doorway, waiting as Bigby went through his things. He grabbed stacks of paper Bluebeard was sure to miss and confiscated a large envelope of money. Ellie watched the elevator apprehensively, occasionally peeking her head past the doorway to see what Bigby was up to. 

“All right, we’ll go over this in my office.” 

She couldn’t hide the relief as they stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor again. Bigby seemed relieved as well, holding tightly to his stack of potential evidence. 

“Bigby?” They both froze right outside his office but Bigby relaxed as Snow White walked from the Business Office, arms across her chest

“What’re you…oh. I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Thelxiepeia.” She offered a hand to shake 

“She goes by Ellie.” Bigby interrupted with a roll of his eyes 

“I don’t think I know your…”

“I’m a siren.” She replied

“Oh, of course. I see.” Snow seemed embarrassed but Ellie shrugged anyway, unperturbed, “Do I even want to know?” 

She nodded to the stack of papers in Bigby’s hands and her arms went back across her chest. Bigby offered his best innocent expression, and Ellie had to hand it to him, it was quite convincing. 

“You wanted proof about Bluebeard didn’t you?” He asked

“You broke into…”

“Shh keep it down.” Bigby frowned, “I’m just going to go through it. If I don’t find anything I’ll take it…”

“Bigby.” Snow looked upset 

“Can’t talk now, Snow. A lot of work to do tonight. Have fun at the party.” He shouldered his way into his office and Ellie followed close behind, letting the door close naturally after her

Snow didn’t attempt to follow, though they could hear her exasperated sigh through the door as she walked to the elevators. Bigby crossed to the other side of the desk, apparently not concerned, but Ellie stayed by the door a moment longer. 

“The two of you have a history.” She commented, cocking her head to the side 

“Not really.” Bigby replied with a shrug, not looking up 

“She turned you down?” She tried her luck and pried a little 

“I never really asked.” 

“Well. What a short lived party.” She changed the subject and collapsed into a chair

“Don’t tell me you’re disappointed we didn’t stick around.” He mused, glancing up at her with a smirk 

“With the elite of Fabletown? Hardly.” She grabbed a cigarette from her bag and took a puff as Bigby settled in his chair and spread out the papers he’d stolen 

“It’s the first time I’ve been out…I mean I spend most of my time at home or at the club working.” She might as well have been talking to herself for how quietly she said it but Bigby paused to stare at her a moment nonetheless

She didn’t meet his gaze, instead pushing herself forward towards the desk to look at the papers. Most of them were trash, useless in his investigation. But then she saw a scrap of paper with her name scribbled in the corner. She snatched it and quickly skimmed over the lines. An address. For the man she was hunting. 

“Ellie?” Bigby dragged her from her thoughts

“I…this…” She couldn’t find the words as she stood, walking over to look over her shoulder

“An address?” He seemed unimpressed, “For…the Flying Dutchman?”

“An…old contact.” She tried to steady her hands, “Bigby look…I could really use this.” 

“An old contact?” He seemed skeptical, “Who is it? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

She laughed bitterly at that, taking a drag from her cigarette to calm her hands. He was still watching her intently when she let the piece of paper fold into her lap and stared up at him with big blue eyes. 

“I can’t tell you that, yet. Please. I need you to trust me.”

“I barely know you.” He crossed his arms 

“And yet you dragged me over this building trying to find dirt on Bluebeard. You trusted me enough for that.” She retorted

Bigby sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Finally, he shrugged, defeated, and met her gaze again. 

“Take it, if it’ll help you.” 

“It will. Thank you.”

She stood before she could stop herself, hugging him tightly. He stiffened immediately although a rogue hand momentarily brushed against her back in response. As though electrocuted, he pulled it back and dragged himself away. She could still smell his cologne, warm and bitter, and his cheap cigarettes as he passed, going around to his desk and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I uh…I have to go. Thank you for this, really.”

He looked like he was going to say something else but she was already gone. There was no time to lose, she had to get there before he left, always on the move, never in the same spot twice. 

This time she wouldn’t fail.


	2. Chapter 2

She stared up at the run down apartment, clutching the address in her hand still. It had taken her less than an hour to get here, after stopping home to change into something a little more casual. Something she could run in. 

The front of the building looked dilapidated at best and completely abandoned at worst. The front door hung by a single hinge and most of the windows on the bottom floor were busted out. She waited, listened hard, but couldn’t hear anything inside and her heart sank deep into her chest. 

Still, she slipped through the opening in the front door and entered the first hallway. It was obvious no one lived on this floor. The doors were all busted open or missing altogether and trash littered the floor. She took careful, silent steps up to the second floor, peering into the hallway through the door. 

Here, the doors were mostly intact and each carried a painted number. Her heart beat faster, her hands sweating. She took a few steps forward, tried to listen again. 

“Medusa?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, her slamming heart hard and painful in her chest

She stepped up to the first door, number one, and took a steadying breath. The door was unlocked and she pushed it open. Inside she saw a man she didn’t recognize, slumped against the wall. His arm was wrapped with a thick, rubber tube and a needle hung precariously from a vein. She left, moving on to the next door but the room was empty. 

Finally, at the very end of the hallway, she opened number 7. 

“Medusa?”

She swiveled her head slowly, from her seated position by the window, her eyes tired. The snakes around her face bobbed as though drunk, eyes closed, content. 

“Ellie? What’re you doing here?” 

“We gotta go, c’mon.” Ellie had already stalked into the room, trying to pull her to her feet but she crumpled soon after

Her eyes half shut, Medusa shrugged, like she didn’t have a care in the world. Ellie saw the drug paraphernalia surrounding her and the small droplets of blood running down her arm from the latest injection. 

“You need help, M. Please. Let me get you out of here.” Ellie begged, glancing back at the door

“M. _Please._ ” One of the snakes reached forward, nosing Ellie’s face affectionately

“I don’t need help, Ellie. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. You…you need rehab or…”

But Medusa was leaning back now, lying hard against the wall. The snakes bobbed again, some yawned, some barely moved at all. She shook her head with a teasing smile on her lips. 

“I like it here.” She gestured to the mostly empty, dirty room

“M, I got your letter. I know you want out.” Ellie tried a new tactic, kneeling on the floor beside her

“My letter?” Her eyes were beginning to focus again, eyebrows furrowed 

“Yes, the letter you sent me last month. You said you wanted out, you needed help. I’ve been looking for you ever since.” Ellie reminded her 

“The letter.” Medusa breathed the words, her bloodshot eyes wide open now, “Ellie, I’m so scared.”

“It’s ok, it’s going to be all right. C’mon let’s get out of here and…”

“And why would ye want to be doing that?” 

Ellie froze, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Medusa glanced up, still afraid, eyes wide as the first set of teas finally trickled down past her eyelashes. Finally, Ellie stood, facing the Dutchman.

In the homelands, he was a ghost with impossible powers. Here, in Fabletown, his glamour bought a mostly human, albeit grey skinned, body. His eyes, still yellowed, pierced her and he smirked, his teeth capped with gold. 

“It’s been a long time, Ellie.”

“Dutchman.” She could barely get the words out 

“Now…Medusa. Haven’t I always provided for ye?”

“Yes.” Medusa was crawling on all four towards him now, arms outstretched as the snakes snapped erratically, confused. 

“And ye’d pay me by leaving, eh?” He asked

“No! No I don’t want to leave!” She clawed at his shirt, sobbing

“After all I’ve done. Perhaps ye don’t want the…perks of living in this fine establishment.” He shrugged

“No, I do! Please! Please let me stay!” 

“Ye see, Ellie? She’s perfectly happy here.” He cupped Medusa’s face and patted her like a dog as she whimpered, staring at up him, “She’d try to take ye away from me, my dear, if she could.”

“No!” Medusa turned just as quickly, fueled by drugs. The snakes were all snapping in her direction now and Ellie sighed, crossing her arms. Medusa’s blue eyes were nearly glowing. It was hopeless. 

“It’s clear you don’t want to leave.” She admitted after a moment

This seemed to appease her and she crawled back to her stash of drugs. Ellie watched her sadly, a shell of the former friend she used to be. The Dutchman grinned, his gold teeth shining in the dim light. 

“Now, what to do with you, Ellie?”

“I’ll just be going, thanks.”

She forced herself to walk past him, never looking back at Medusa. As she made it to the doorway, he grabbed her arm and cemented her in place. Her insides felt cold, clammy, like she was going to be sick. She’d been a fool to come here alone, after everything he’d done to her. 

“Running away so soon?” He asked, but she didn’t have an answer, “Ye know, I don’t remember inviting you into this private building.”

She managed a glare and then he pulled her into the hallway with a jerk. Medusa’s door swung shut behind them and he pushed her forward. 

“I think my associates can take it from here. Don’t find yerself back here, or it’ll be worse. And you of all people should know what I’m capable of.” The Dutchman stalked down the hall, slipping into one of the rooms and closing the door behind him

She turned in time to see his associates, Ursula and the Giant, come down the hall. Ursula wore a glamour to hide her tentacles but her hair remained bright blonde and spiked up. She wore a dark, blue, leather jacket and painted on her makeup too thickly. The Giant was using a cheaper glamour as he still stood an easy two feet higher than Ursula and had the same, oversized facial features he had in the homelands. 

“You know, I can make this all go away with that pretty little voice of yours…you’d be surprised what that kind of talent will go for on the black market.” Ursula circled her with a grin

“Fuck you.” Ellie spat

“You young ones are all the same.” She sighed and then motioned to the Giant

He grabbed Ellie, slamming her hard against the wall. She struggled automatically, kicking her legs, but it did little to stop him. Ursula came up next, rearing back and punching her hard in the face. She could feel her nose break, blood flowing freely down her face and into her mouth. 

The Giant dropped her, in time for Ursula to kick her and knock her to the ground. Ursula laughed as she struggled to stand, kicking her again and sending her sprawling. The Giant picked her up again and in the next moment they were at the top of the stairs. 

Without warning, he tossed her down. She tumbled, hitting every step hard and then crumpled in a heap at the bottom. Blood ran from her forehead, her nose, and her arms were black and blue. They looked like they were going to come down and finish the job so she bolted, crashing through the front door of the building and into the night street. 

“Whoa, you ok?”

She managed to glance up, equal parts relieved and mortified to see Bigby fucking Wolf standing in the streets, holding her up by her arms so she didn’t crash face first into the cement. 

“What the hell happened?” He asked as she choked, spitting out blood, “The Dutchman?”

“Indirectly, yes.” She managed to stand on her own, shivering 

He growled under his breath and went like he was going for the building but she stopped him with a groan. He turned his attention back to her, keeping an arm in his hand. 

“You’ll just make it worse. For me and my friends in there.” She managed

He seemed conflicted but stopped moving and focused on holding her up again. She stared down at the sidewalk, at the drops of blood that were pooling larger and larger beneath her. Her head was ringing, everything hurt. 

“I just want to go home.” She whispered

“…all right, c’mon.” He conceded, finally, and led the way to a car

He opened the door and then sank into the drivers seat as she mumbled the address. They were there in a few minutes and he got out to open her door again, pulling her out of the car and helping her stand. 

“Second floor.” She nodded towards the building, grimacing 

When they’d made it up the first few steps to the inside landing, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way up. She might’ve stopped him any other time but instead she merely curled in his arms, pressing her bloody face to his neck. 

He gently opened the door, keeping her in his arms, and walked into her small apartment. He set her down on the couch and then went to the bathroom to try to find towels to stem the bleeding and pain pills per her request. 

“You ok?” 

“Been better.” She popped a handful of pills and then pressed a rag to her bleeding lip 

“Your nose is broken.” He commented

She flinched in anticipation, shoulders hunched. He sat down on the coffee table so he was directly in front of her and put a hand on her knee. 

“It’ll be better to get it out of the way. It’ll heal faster, trust me.” He mumbled

“Well, you’re the expert on broken noses, I’m sure.” She replied sarcastically

He pressed his thumbs on either side and she closed her eyes. Hooking his fingers around her face, he waited for her to take a breath and then snapped it back into place. Bright light flashed in front of her closed eyes and tears sprang up automatically. He kept his hands in place and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears as they began to fall. 

And now that they were falling, there was no stopping them. She rocked a sob, hunching her shoulders up around her and wrapping her arms around her middle. 

“Ellie…” He whispered

“Sorry.” She was wiping the tears as fast as she could, pulling out of his hands, “I’m sorry, I just…I’m just…” 

“It’s all right, you don’t need to apologize.” He said softly, his voice low and calming 

“You want a drink?” She choked, spitting blood into a towel

“I…sure.” He seemed surprised

She nodded to the top of the fridge where an assortment of liquor bottles waited and he poured two glasses and brought them over, sitting back down on the coffee table again. 

“You gonna tell me what happened?” He pried after a moment

“Not yet.” She retorted

She sipped at the drink, flinching as it burned against her split lip. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm down, but the night replayed in her head. Everything had gone wrong. She’d been an idiot to assume it wouldn’t. 

She nearly gasped when Bigby brushed a thumb against her cheek again, wiping away a stray, lone tear. The way he was looking at her, concern etched across his features…she wasn’t sure how to feel. 

“You barely know me…” She whispered

“Doesn’t mean I don’t care. Or that what happened last night was fair to you.” He replied with a shrug

She nodded, downing the rest of his drink. He finished his as well and she raised an eyebrow, handing him back her glass to be refilled. He did so without a word and then walked back over. 

This time she patted the seat beside her and he slowly sat down, inches away. The wounds were really healing now, she felt relieved to know they’d be gone soon and she could work to forget about this night completely. She glanced over at Bigby, finishing half her drink before she spoke. 

“Do I make you nervous?” She cocked her head to the side

“No…I mean…I just…it’s not you.” He tripped over his words with a scowl and then finished his drink before starting again, “A lot of people are afraid of me so…I’m not used to being invited in.”

“Afraid of you? Why?” She was genuinely confused and he watched her for a moment, trying to decide if he believed her

“I…have a dark past, at least in the homelands. Everyone knows the story. I wanted to start over here, do some good, but that’s not always what the rest of the fables see.” He replied quietly

She watched him carefully, sipping on her drink. He looked away under her gaze, twisting his empty glass between his hands, around and around. 

“I think you’re doing just fine.”

She almost missed the slight blush that ran up his neck, though he didn’t say a word. He grunted instead, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. She managed a small smile, her first of the night.

“You gonna tell me what happened tonight?” He tried again and she sighed, finishing her drink 

“Can I have another drink first?” 

He rolled his eyes but obeyed, bringing back two drinks and sitting down on the couch again. She felt safe, having him so near, though she’d never have told him that. Instead she sank back, gripping her glass hard. 

“The Dutchman and I…have a past from the homelands. He’s an awful creature…I don’t know why they even allow him here but…” She trailed off for a moment, “I lied when I told you I came here for a job. I came here because a friend of mine needed help. She’d sent me several letters over a couple of months, telling me she couldn’t get out of the situation she found herself in. So I came here to find her.”

“Who is she?”

“Medusa. She got big into mundy drugs and the biggest supplier is The Dutchman. She’s been working for him for a year. Every once and a while she’ll be lucid enough to scrawl down a letter and send it to me. Most of the time she’s in a stupor that he fuels.” She replied bitterly 

“She works for him?”

“I’m not sure what she does…prostitution or dealing drugs to other fables or something else entirely. I just know it’s bad and she needs help to get out. An endless cycle. That’s what she said in her last letter.” Ellie shrugged

He nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. She leaned further back against the couch, watching him from the side, grazing over every edge and plane. He didn’t seem to notice, or at least did a very good job of pretending he didn’t, and went on staring into his drink.

There was something about him, something fundamentally comforting in a way she was certain he’d oppose. So she didn’t say anything and went on sipping her drink, only sort of thinking about how much heat he radiated just sitting beside her. 

“We’ll find a way to help her.” He said, finally breaking the silence

“I..no, I can’t get you involved in all this. You’ve got enough to do without…”

“I’m the sheriff. And Medusa is a fable. It’s my job to make sure she’s safe.” 

Ellie looked away, staring down at her drink with determined interest. Bigby shifted slightly to face her, shamelessly watching her for a few moments too long. There was a moment he looked conflicted, she could see out of the corner of her eye, but he downed the rest of his drink and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I want to help you, Ellie. I…I’ll do whatever I can to help.” 

At that he stood and a strange warmth enveloped her. She set her glass on the coffee table and stood with him, probably too close. And yet he wasn’t moving. For a moment they stood there, a few inches apart, until she finally glanced up and broke the spell. 

“Thank you, Bigby. For everything.” 

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck again and then walked towards the front door. She followed him to the door, waiting for him to cross the threshold before she said his name again. He paused and turned to face her. 

Finally, she wrapped her sore arms around him and pressed her face against his neck and shoulder. This time he wrapped her up in his own arms, holding her tightly. He was so goddamn warm it made her realize how cold she’d been all night. 

They stayed there wrapped up in each other for far too long but damn if it didn’t make her feel better to be held, protected. She kissed his cheek as she pulled away, soft lips against stubble. His eyes widened very slightly and then he stared down at the ground. The almost nonexistent blush she’d seen before crept ever so slightly above his collar. 

“I’ll stop by tomorrow, check on you.” He mumbled after a moment

“I don’t want to cause any…”

“You aren’t.” He fished for something in his pocket, “Call me if you need anything. Seriously.”

He handed her a business card. Sheriff Bigby Wolf. And a number printed in block, black, letters. 

“I will. Thanks again, Bigby.”

He nodded and retreated from view, going down the steps to the front door. Without him there, she felt a chill return and she closed the door, locking and bolting it shut with all the locks in place. Then she went into her bedroom, locking that door as well, and crawled under the blankets to pass out.

* * * * *

“Bufkin?”

“Ah Bigby!” Bufkin flew in, bottle of wine in hand, and landed only to teeter on the desk below, “A little late to be visiting the business office don’t you think?”

“I need information on a fable.”

“Shall I get the book?” 

Bigby gave him a look and he jolted, leaving the bottle behind and flying back to the archives. Bigby rubbed the bridge of his nose, pulling out a cigarette and pacing the room. He supposed he could’ve just asked her, after all she’d told him about Medusa and The Dutchman. But there was something she was hiding, something she didn’t want to talk about. 

He eyed the mirror for a moment, resisting the urge to check on her. He was certain she was fine, hopefully asleep after the ordeal she’d been through. Still, he took a few involuntary steps towards the mirror before forcing himself to go back to the desk. 

“Here it is!” Bufkin came clattering to the table, a large, leather bound book sliding down to the end

“Name?” Bufkin stopped Bigby before he could blindly flip through the pages 

“Thelxiepeia.” Bigby mumbled and Bufkin quickly opened the book and thumbed through the pages 

“Thexiepeia. Goes by Ellie…well, that’s a relief. One of the three siren sisters of Ancient Greece, the rest of whom live in a small coastal town in Italy.” Bufkin began 

“She was telling the truth.” Bigby murmured to himself, taking another drag

“Shall we read her story?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Thelxiepeia lived in a small fishing village in Greece with her sisters and old grandmother. The sisters were all renowned for their singing voices and the two eldest were married shortly after their 18th birthday to young princes in the area. The youngest refused, staying on to help her grandmother instead. One day, a ship caught fire out to sea and the sailors aboard were trapped. Thelxiepeia was the only one on shore and she took a small fishing boat out to try to help them immediately.” 

“Sounds about right.” Bigby mumbled to himself

“As she reached the ship, the ghostly Flying Dutchman appeared and began to take the souls of all those still on the burning ship. All the sailors refused her help because she was a woman and a sign of bad luck, preferring to take their chances with The Dutchman. When The Dutchman got to her, he took her onto his ship as a mortal and refused to let her leave. There she was…” Bufkin paused, his eyebrows furrowing

“What?”

“There she was imprisoned, tortured, and raped repeatedly for days by The Dutchman and his crew. Once they’d made it far out to sea The Dutchman gave her a choice. Marry him and stay on the ship forever or jump to her death. She chose the plank.” Bufkin sighed, “Meanwhile her grandmother, noting her absence, visited a local oracle who showed her granddaughter’s fate. Knowing some of the old magic herself, her grandmother performed a ritual that would save Thelxiepeia. As soon as she jumped from the plank and hit the water, she transformed into a siren.” 

Bigby wasn’t sure what to say. He stared dumbly at the mugshot style photo that accompanied the story. She looked defiant, strong, but there was something else as well, something hidden. Deep in the pit of his stomach he felt a twisting he'd only felt a few times in his life. He looked away from the picture, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

“She sang her song and one by one the crew were overcome. Some jumped into the water to be with her and died. Others merely wallowed away. All except The Dutchman perished, as he had no heart or soul to set aflame with the passion of her song.” Bufkin finished the story 

“Thanks, Bufkin.” 

Bigby released the flying monkey and he took the book back and then settled into the rafters with his bottle of wine in hand. Bigby thought about going back to his apartment to sleep, he really did, but there was one last thing he had to do, the anxiety in his stomach turning over and over again. 

“Mirror, mirror she’s probably asleep…but…I have a promise to keep.” Bigby stumbled through a ridiculous rhyme as the mirror spun to life

“To whom do you wish to see?” 

“Ellie. Thelxiepeia.”

The face dissolved in front of him and came back into focus in what Bigby guessed was Ellie’s bedroom. She had her arms wrapped tight around a pillow, almost all traces of the earlier fight erased. Her skin looked smooth, even the almost translucent scales on the very tops of her shoulders. 

She was beautiful, truly, and he stayed a moment too long to look at her. He could practically feel her now, pressed against him, kissing his cheek. Her smell lingered, something soft and sweet like vanilla. 

He left after that, taking the elevator to his apartment and then collapsing on his bed without a word to Colin, already asleep in his only chair. 

The next morning Bigby woke early. He went down the street, ordered two coffees and then drove to Ellie’s apartment. When she opened the door, it took him a moment to find words. She was dressed in a tank top and some loose pajama shorts. There was something so natural and innocent about her with her hair pulled back, stray pieces framing her face. 

“Bigby.” She cocked her head at his silence

“I brought coffee.” He managed, handing her a cup 

“Well, aren’t you a dream?”

She was back to teasing, back to herself. There wasn’t a single mark left over from the attack the previous night. She stretched as she led the way into her apartment, her shirt rising up her back. He shook his head, shook the thoughts away, and closed the door behind him. 

Ellie folded up on the edge of the couch, holding her steaming coffee in both hands, right in front of her face. She took a breath, savored it, with a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“Thank you…for this and for checking up on me. You didn’t have…”

“I told you I would, didn’t I?” He paused and then sat down at the other end of the couch 

“Do they bother you?” She motioned to the scales he was tracing over with his eyes

“No, not at all.” He replied, sipping scalding coffee and trying to find the words he needed, “I uh…I read your story last night.” 

“Oh.” Her expression dropped and she flinched slightly, staring off at a spot on the floor behind him

“I should’ve asked it’s just…”

“No, it’s ok.” But still she wouldn’t meet his gaze 

He set his coffee down on the side table. He moved in towards her and when she didn’t move away he used one hand, fingertips, to push her face up to look at him. 

“Ellie.” He voice was low, warm 

‘I’m all right.” She whispered, but still she brought her hand over his and nuzzled her cheek against it for a moment

When he finally pulled away, sinking back into the couch, she managed a small smile that seemed to set him at ease. 

“It was a long time ago, Bigby.” She explained quietly

“That doesn’t change anything. He should be punished for what…”

“That’s against the rules. Anything done in the homelands is off limits. You should know that better than anyone.” She teased, sipping her coffee again 

“He hit you.” If he hadn’t looked so stern, she might have guessed he was whining 

“He didn’t. His associates did.” She corrected

“Point me in their direction then.” He crossed his arms over his chest

“We don’t have any proof.” She retorted

“Dammit Ellie.” 

He stood, pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table for a moment. His worrying made her feel better in a way. Even though nothing would come of it, it was comforting for someone to care for once. 

“I’m singing at the club tonight.” She mumbled as he finally stopped pacing

He gave her a confused look as she relaxed against the couch, sipping slowly on her coffee. When she was certain he’d finally calmed down and was paying attention, she set the cup on the table and faced him. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to come and watch.” 

“To the club?” His eyebrows furrowed

“Bluebeard has an office there.” 

A sudden glimpse of understanding crossed his face and he sank back down to the couch, nearer to her now. 

“I’d love to.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re on in five, Ellie.” 

She waved a hand behind her, putting on lipstick and adjusting her dress. She’d have been lying if she said she hadn’t picked this dress out specifically. The way it plunged in all the right places. And red. Bright, beautiful, passionate, red. Something told her he had a thing for red. 

She heard him cough before she saw him in the mirror, standing in the doorway to her dressing room. He stepped awkwardly from foot to foot, staring down at the ground, grasping a small bouquet of a few white lilies. 

“I uh…”

When she stood, the entire dress in view, he went back to staring at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Are those for me?” She teased, taking another step forward

“Yes.” He seemed relieved, sighing, “I uh…they’re for good luck. During your show.” 

“They’re beautiful.” She stood on tip-toes to kiss his cheek and he managed a half smile in return, “Thank you so much.” 

She busied herself with putting the flowers in water as he took another step into the dressing room, his eyes boring into her. It was enough to make her flush, just barely, but she relaxed before turning to him again. 

“You know the plan?” 

“You keep them all preoccupied, I break in. Easy enough.” He didn’t seem worried 

She nodded, running her hands through her hair. She glanced back at the mirror one last time, nervous, but he turned her back around to face him, hands on her shoulders. 

“You look beautiful, Ellie.” 

She blushed fully this time and then stepped past him to the stage. One last glance back, enough to catch his smirk, and then she ducked through the curtain to the stage. The lights were on her and in this moment, the calm before the storm, she felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck. This was risky, for Bigby at least. 

Ellie scanned the crowd, thankful to see Bluebeard at his usual table. He watched her sing most nights, usually with a new girl by his side. Tonight he was enraptured by the new bartender, a tiny little thing. 

She began the first words of the song, melting into the music. She felt most at home singing, most content. Her worries melted away and so did the rest of the club. She never knew how long she was on stage, never knew who was out in the crowed. It all melded together. 

When the lights finally dimmed and she stepped off the stage, however, her anxiety returned ten fold. She slipped into her dressing room, distressed that it was empty. She paced for a few moments, eyeing the flowers on her vanity with intense concentration. She couldn’t just wait by. 

So instead, she stepped out from the dressing room and peeked into the hall. There was another girl on stage, a new one who performed with fire. Through the slit in the curtain Ellie could still see Bluebeard sitting at his table and she breathed in relief. But when she walked to his office she was surprised to see the door slightly ajar, light spilling out. 

“It’s not very nice of you to go breaking into Mr. Bluebeards private office.” She pressed an ear close, listening 

“Didn’t we just kick him out a few days ago, Dum?”

“I believe we did, Dee.” 

“Fuck off.” Bigby gruff voice made her flinch

“And so impolite too. What will Mr. Bluebeard say when he finds this all out?” 

She peeked past the door to see Bigby pinned to the desk by one of the Tweedle brothers. Her heart pounded hard, her palms sweating. They’d obviously gotten the jump on him, she could see the blood and bruises even from here. Dee pulled out a phone and started to punch in numbers, clearly going to call for Bluebeard. And so she did the only thing she could think of. 

She sang. 

It only took a moment. Both brothers looked at each other in confusion and then collapsed on the ground, asleep. Bigby slowly dropped from lying on the table, crumpling to the floor as well with a sigh. 

When everyone was dead asleep she snuck into the room, pressing a hand over Bigby’s mouth and gently rousing him. He looked confused, tired, but she nodded to the brothers and then dragged him to his feet. He flinched, holding tight to his side, before he let her wrap one of his arms around her shoulders to help him walk. They escaped through a backdoor and she hailed a taxi, helping him inside. Before Bigby could say anything she was giving directions to her apartment. 

“Ellie…”

“It’s safer there. They know where you live, after all.” She retorted, her heart still pounding hard

“How does everyone know where I live?” He groaned, shifting uncomfortably and gripping at his ribs 

Her hand hovered over his momentarily, without thinking, but she pulled back at the last moment and he didn’t seem to notice. 

“Do I need to call Swineheart?” 

“No…I’ll be fine.” He grimaced as the taxi hit a bump and then stopped talking altogether after that 

When they finally made it to her apartment, she tossed cash at the driver and helped Bigby out. He was a little more steady now, though she could tell he was putting on a front for her. She dragged him up the stairs and let him lie down on the couch before she accessed the situation. 

“What can I do?” She whispered, running her hands through her hair

“Drink.” He gritted his teeth together, managing to sit up slightly and then pressing his hand to his side again, stemming blood 

In the light of her apartment she saw just how much he was really bleeding and it made her panicky all over again. She grabbed a glass and filled it with scotch and then grabbed towels from the bathroom. 

“Shirt off.” She commanded, holding the glass just out of reach

He sighed through clenched teeth, peeling buttons away and then shimmying out of the dress shirt he always wore. She handed him the glass and managed to wiggle his tie over his head in the same moment. 

“Did they stab you?” She asked in disbelief, staring down at his side when he removed his hand

He grunted an affirmative and she continued to gap, blood trickling slowly from the wound. She grabbed a towel and pressed it tight against the wound. He groaned in response, leaning his head back against the arm of the couch. 

“Sorry! Sorry.” 

She put her other hand on his opposite side for leverage to keep the towel in place and pressed tight, hoping it would stop the bleeding. Already her hand was drenched in blood. 

“I really think we should call Swineheart.” She whispered

“I’ve had worse.” He retorted

“That’s concerning.” 

She met his unimpressed gaze with a frown before he downed the rest of the drink in the glass. They sat that way for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. Finally, slowly, the blood began to stop and clot. Bigby kept his head against the arm of the couch, eyes closed, jaw tight. She pulled the towel away and went to find bandages soon after. 

“You don’t need…” He began as she started to clean his side and several smaller cuts against his shoulder and arm 

“If you’re staying the night in my apartment, I’m covering you up so you don’t bleed everywhere.” She replied heatedly 

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, lifting his head to look at her, but nothing came out. She took it as an affirmative. When he was sufficiently bandaged she went into the bathroom and washed the blood away from her hands. She forgot about the stage dress until she glanced up in the mirror, staring at her tired expression. 

She peeked over at Bigby, glad to see him finally resting with his arm over his face, and then slipped into her bedroom to change into pajamas. When she came back out Bigby was testing his injuries, trying to sit up. 

“Please stay.” 

He glanced up sharply, his eyes wide. She couldn’t believe she’d just said that and a blush, red and hot, crossed over her face. 

“I just mean…I…look I feel bad enough as it is.” She stumbled over her words

“You feel bad?” 

“It was my idea. If I hadn’t…”

“Ellie, stop.” He waved his hand to stop the line of thought but grimaced at the movement 

It made her feel worse and he leaned back harder against the couch for support. She sighed, stepping further into the room. 

“None of this is your fault. You had no way of knowing…”

“And yet here we are nonetheless.” She replied with a shrug 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He moved his feet slightly so she could sit on the other end of the couch and then watched her thoughtfully. It was a gaze she couldn’t meet and so she stared down at the ground instead. 

“If I’m staying, you’re gonna have to drop the whole guilty thing, all right?” 

“Deal.” She only half meant it but managed a tiny smirk nonetheless 

They faded into silence for a few minutes, each mulling over their own thoughts. Bigby kicked his shoes off, shifting more comfortably on the couch. 

“Oh no, my savior doesn’t sleep on the couch.” She stood, crossing her arms over her chest

“Savior? Hardly.” He rolled his eyes 

“You were there when I needed you. And it meant a lot to me. You get the bed. Trust me, it’s a lot more comfortable than that old thing.” 

“I’m not taking your bed, Ellie.” 

“I’m not giving you a choice, Bigby.” 

They faced each other until he finally raised his eyebrows, unimpressed

“Oh just get up already.” She poked his foot and he grinned despite himself 

She quickly busied herself with locking and dead bolting the front door and then getting to work on the few dishes left over in the sink. She just wanted to keep her hands busy, her mind preoccupied. Bigby stood, limping closer. 

“You need help?”

“No but since you’re standing it’ll be easier to get you into bed.” He smirked and she immediately felt a blush cross her face, “Wait I meant…oh shut up.” 

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching her. It only made her sort of self conscious and when the dishes were done she dried her hands on a kitchen towel and led the way into her bedroom. She pushed the pillows up to the top and then gestured for him to get into bed. He did look uncomfortable but she didn’t care, it was the polite thing to do. 

“Ok so you know where everything is. If you need anything I’ll be on the couch or you…”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re not gonna tell me about the whole singing thing tonight?” He interrupted with a frown 

“Right.” She sat down on the edge of the bed and he rested on top of the blankets, “I uh. I don’t know .Since I left the homelands I can’t sing people to death or anything anymore. But I can sing them to sleep sometimes, for short periods. It’s just…always been like that here.” 

He was watching her carefully but she was having a difficult time meeting his gaze again. Instead, she wrapped her arms around herself, in only a tank top and shorts, and balanced precariously on the edge of the bed. 

“You’re cold.” 

“A little.” She shrugged

“Well I don’t know if you’ve noticed but…” He gestured to himself and the heat he emitted 

“I…don’t want to hurt you.” She whispered 

“Like I said, I’ve had worse.” 

There was a moments hesitation, a moments uncertainty. But she trusted Bigby, for reasons she couldn’t quite put into words. And so she crawled over him to the other side of the bed, slipping beneath the blankets. He turned off the bedside lamp, covering them in darkness, and then brought the covers over himself. 

She stayed to her side, conflicted, and watched him in the dark. His eyes shined very slightly in the dark and she reached out a hand to touch his cheek, to admit to herself that he was real and here. 

“Is it ok if I…” She trailed off

He scooted to accommodate her and she moved closer. She rested her head on his good shoulder, gently draping her arm across his middle. He wrapped an arm under her to pull her tight against him and used the other to drag light fingers through her hair. 

The effect was instant and she sighed, relaxed, completely content for the first time in a long time. It took only moments for her to fall asleep.

* * * * *

In the morning she felt…warm.

She sighed, stretching, but found herself confined by limbs that didn’t belong to her. She glanced back, only sort of surprised to find Bigby pressed against her from behind, his arms wrapped tight around her middle, his face deep in her hair. He was still asleep, breathing slow and steady. 

She wondered, vaguely, when was the last time he’d gotten a good nights rest? She wondered when was the last time she’d been held like this? She couldn’t remember, it’d been so long. 

She closed her eyes, attempting to go back to sleep, but it was impossible with him so close. She could already feel her heart beating out of tune, hard against her chest. God, how had this happened? She barely knew him. And yet she was inextricably drawn to him like a moth to a flame. 

And he didn’t seem to mind. He mumbled something in his sleep, his arms pulling tighter against her. When he loosened them again with a sigh, she twisted slightly to look at him. With his eyes shut, face relaxed, he looked…almost peaceful. In the next moment, when his eyes slowly blinked open and he yawned, she was glad to catch such an innocent expression cross his face. 

“Ellie.” He grumbled before pushing his face into her neck and shoulder and relaxing again 

“Good morning.” She teased, wrapping her arms around him 

She painted intricate designs against his back with her fingertips, relishing in the moments he squirmed or shivered. Still, he stayed put in her arms, his face hidden away against her, until she began to feel sleepy all over again. The heat he gave off enveloped her, making her drowsy once more. 

She pressed her face against his neck and scooted closer, despite his feeble attempts to keep her ticklish breath from his sensitive skin. He flinched when she sighed, very near his ear, and then relaxed again soon after. She liked being this close to him, breaking down the walls between them. 

She blinked a few times, her eyelashes brushing against his neck until he groaned, rolling over and pinning her down. 

“You’re doing that on purpose.” He mumbled it against her shoulder

“Maybe.” He chuckled at that, the sound rumbling from his bare chest, before he peeled himself away and stretched

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” She added

“Told you I’d had worse.” 

She rolled her eyes, poking him hard in the side. He merely laughed and she found herself drawn to the sound. He pulled her in again, gently, and closed his eyes as she nestled against his shoulder. 

Her hand wandered, sliding down his chest to his stomach. He sucked in slightly but didn’t fight her, his face pressed against her hair. She dipped over his ribs and then back up to his shoulder, simply feeling him breathe beneath her. He sighed, heavy, before pulling himself up to look at her. 

They stayed there too long, their faces a breath away. She’d never wanted to kiss someone more, never felt so connected and intimate with someone she barely knew. 

“Ellie I…” He breathed the words, his nose touching hers 

And then a knock at the door jolted her away. 

Bigby glanced back but she waved for him to stay put and slipped out the bedroom door. She grabbed a jacket on the way and then carefully opened the front door, freezing. 

“So this is where you went. Nice place.” 

Ursula stood there, leaning against the side of the doorframe and preventing her from closing the door again. The Giant was behind her, silent as ever, watching with a bored expression. 

“Change of plans, my dear. We’re gonna need that voice after all.” 

“Wha-“ But it was too late

Ursula grabbed the necklace around her neck, a golden shell, and held it out. The necklace glowed bright and then it felt like someone had stuck a hot coal down her throat. She gripped at her neck, gasping, but only a gurgled cry would come out. Bigby was turning the corner when she finished, the necklace going back to pale gold. 

“Thanks.” Ursula waved and stalked off, letting the front door close behind him 

“Ellie?” Bigby was kneeling on the ground now, grabbing both shoulders

She shook her head, tears at the corners of her eyes. But he didn’t understand, couldn’t understand. She pointed frantically to her throat, making silent gasping noises as she tried to speak, and it finally seemed to dawn on him what had happened. 

He took off a moment later, bounding down the steps to the front of the building. She could hear the tires screeching as Ursula and The Giant got away. She pushed herself to her feet, slowly, shaking with rage. When Bigby came back she was seething and had little ways to express it. 

“Ellie it’s going…”

She picked up a mug from the sink, throwing it and shattering it against the wall. Her fingers bit into the counter as she leaned over, nauseous, still shaking. Bigby finally came closer, turning her around to face him. 

“Look.” He pushed her chin up to look at him, “We’re going after them, we’re going to fix this.” 

She met his gaze and nodded. He told her to put on some clothes and then slipped into his old dress shirt and tie. Then he led the way to the front of the building and hailed a taxi, telling them the address for The Dutchman’s building. 

But when they got there, it was evident The Dutchman had moved. Ellie sank to the steps in front of the building, lighting a cigarette and staring off into space as Bigby went through the rooms upstairs. She knew he wouldn’t find anything. The Dutchman was too clever for that. 

When he finally made his way back downstairs, he flagged down a taxi and told her to get in. She reluctantly followed, more interested in sinking into her bed and sleeping the rest of her life away. She felt broken, not at all herself, without her voice. Her defining factor. 

“Woodland Apartments.” 

She glanced over, eyebrows furrowed but Bigby didn’t say anything. What the hell could they be doing there? She hoped it had nothing to do with Bluebeard. Or Snow for that matter. 

Bigby led the way again, down the hallways, to the Business Office. Ellie had never been here before and she warily followed Bigby though the doorway, relieved when the room ahead of them was empty. 

She gawked at the enormous archive, books upon books, and the floating ship above them that seemed to be riding invisible waves. Bigby noticed none of these things and marched purposely to a mirror set off to the side. She followed behind, peering over his shoulder. 

“Mirror mirror show me…” 

“You know the rules, Bigby.” The mirror rotated to life, becoming a face 

“I don’t have time for this.” Bigby growled and the mirror seemed to reconsider, “Show me Ursula. Now.” 

The mirror clouded for a moment and then came back into focus. And there was Ursula laughing and drinking at a bar, her golden necklace still dangling around her neck. Ellie took a step forward, watching her intently. She could feel her heart thrumming out of tune, rage inching up her spine. 

“That’s Bluebeards club.” Bigby mumbled, frowning

And sure enough Ellie recognized the bar as well. And strangely enough, Ursula appeared to be alone. Ellie was moving before she realized her legs were working, marching to the door. 

“Whoa whoa, where are you going?” 

She gave Bigby an incredulous expression and pulled out of his grasp, moving towards the door again. He sighed, jogging to catch up with her. 

“And what exactly is your plan once you get there?” He asked

She drew her thumb across her neck, the universal sign for killing. Bigby shook his head, grabbing her arm and holding her in place. 

“Let me handle this.” He murmured, turning her to face him

She paused for a moment, staring up at him. He appeared sincere, calm. Much more calm than she was. She grabbed a piece of paper off the desk, scrawling the words: _I’m coming too._

“Like I could actually stop you.” He teased and they left the building together 

 

* * * * *

 

“You can stay here if you want.” He reasoned as they stood outside the club

She stoically shook her head, her fingertips grazing her throat automatically. No, she wanted to be apart of this, she was certain of that. So certain, that she led the way into club and walked calmly over to the bar. 

Ursula was still there, alone, a few too many drinks in. It took her full moments, blinking slowly, to realize Ellie was there at all. When she did, a smirk crossed her enormous lips and she barked out a laugh.

“So you went to the police for help?” She laughed again, “How _quaint_.” 

“Ursula, you’ve got one chance to do the right thing. Give her back her voice and we’ll let this all go.” Bigby stated, crossing his arms over his chest

She seriously seemed to consider it as she eyed Bigby up and down. The Giant wasn’t there to help her and she quickly realized it was a fight she might not win. Still, she forced a smile and stood. 

“I don’t think so, Sheriff.” 

And with a flash of light, Ursula broke through her glamour. Her giant tentacles spread further and further and she rose up to her full height, a good seven or eight feet. With one swift motion, a tentacle knocked Ellie to the side and then she went after Bigby. 

Ellie had neither the strength nor power to stop her but she refused to sit by and let Bigby fight her battles. She leapt behind the bar, pushing the bartender out of the way and grabbing a bottle of whiskey, the first bottle she saw. She slammed it against the wood, creating a jagged edge and then climbed on top the bar just as Ursula had thrown Bigby across the room into a cluster of tables. 

She jumped from the bar, sinking the jagged edge of the bottle into Ursula’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around her neck. She reached for the necklace, nearly grabbing it, before a tentacle wrapped around her wrist and tried to pull her away. She dug the bottle in deeper as Ursula screamed in pain, finally managing to pull her off and toss her to the ground. 

She turned to face her and Ellie backed away as quickly as she could, crab crawling a few steps back. Ursula raised a tentacle, intent on smashing her into the ground, when Bigby came out of nowhere and slammed into her, sending them both crashing into the bar. 

Ellie pushed herself up as quickly as she could, dodging a tentacle, and then pulled the jagged bottle from Ursula’s shoulder. She grabbed a chunk of her hair, pulling her head back, and pressed the bottle to her neck. Ursula struggled only a moment and then froze. 

She slowly released Bigby from the bar and he reached up to snatch the necklace away. Bigby and Ellie exchanged glances and then he opened the locket. There was another flash of light, bright and blinding, and then Ellie was on the ground again, choking. Her breath came in wheezes, but there was sound behind them. 

“Bigby.” Her voice was raspy but she could’ve cried

Bigby pushed Ursula out of his way and then knelt beside Ellie, the locket still in his hand. Ursula narrowed her gaze at them but didn’t say a word, quietly nursing her bleeding shoulder. 

Ellie finally noticed the rest of the patrons, gawking at the display. They were lucky Bluebeard didn’t seem to be in attendance but still, Bigby grabbed her arm and hoisted her to her feet before pushing through the crowd to the door. 

They escaped into a darkening sky and Ellie heaved a breath, closing her eyes. Bigby stopped when he noticed she wasn’t following and then slowly retraced his steps back to her. 

“Ellie?” 

She opened her eyes to meet his gaze and an overwhelming warmth spread throughout her. How many people had ever stuck up for her? Put their lives on the line for her? She swallowed back tears that were sure to come later and took a step closer. 

“Thank you.” She whispered and he offered a small smile 

And then she was wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. His eyes widened but he didn’t pull away and as she took a gentle step back a blush had crossed both their faces. He rubbed the back of his neck and led the way to his car, opening the door for her. 

“Leaving so soon?” The voice sent a chill across her skin and she turned to see The Dutchman 

By the time she turned, Ursula was behind Bigby, the broken bottle pressed up against his neck. Ellie froze, eyes wide, staring at Bigby as he struggled. He couldn’t get far though, with Ursula wrapping tentacles around his arms and waist and the threat of a sliced jugular hanging in the air. 

“Now, ye’ve got a choice, Ellie.” The Dutchman walked nearer to her, “You can leave with me and I’ll let your friend go or…”

Ursula pressed the bottle closer and blood leaked down his neck. Ellie took a step forward towards him but The Dutchman grabbed her arm and cemented her in place. 

“Don’t go with him.” Bigby grunted the words as she turned to face The Dutchman 

“Shall we?” He motioned with his arm to a car a few feet away

She glanced back at Bigby, tears threatening to fall, and then fell in line behind The Dutchman. She wouldn’t allow harm to come to him, not after everything he’d done to keep her safe. She sank into the backseat of the car and The Dutchman climbed in on the other side, motioning for the driver to start the car. 

“This should be fun.” He growled


	4. Chapter 4

“Take it off.”

She stood very still in the middle of the room, her arms wrapped around her middle. The Dutchman lounged in a chair, one leg crossed, with a glass of something gold. He raised his eyebrows, unimpressed, when she didn’t move. 

“Perhaps you need some motivation.” He sighed, taking a sip of his drink, “I think you’ll find your new accommodations…familiar.” 

With that he waved to The Giant and he grabbed her, dragging her away. She’d seen the yacht when they pulled up but now, out in the water, she had no idea where they were. The Giant pulled her down a set of stairs and then into a dark room. 

The smell was what hit her first, a mix of salt and dirt and mold. She panicked, even without seeing the room, her entire body going rigid. The Giant didn’t seem to notice, just pushed her forward into a cell. He locked the door and then left, closing the main door behind him. 

The cell was a nearly exact replica of the one she’d spent so many nights in back in the homelands. She sank down onto a wooden beam, her bed, and stared at nothing in particular. Already her heart was slamming out of her chest and she was shaking, violently. 

The boat was still moving but it was slow paced and rocked gently against the waves. She guessed they were in the lake that was near the city as getting to an ocean would’ve taken far too much time. 

She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, bringing her knees to her chest and finally letting the tears spill over her lashes. Everything she’d repressed, all the bitter memories, floated so easily to the surface. She sobbed, pressing her face against her kneecaps and waited for the sun to rise.

* * * * *

Four days. She counted by marking the wooden wall behind her with her fingernail. It helped pass the time in the cell, carving out a meticulously straight, inch long line into the wall. There was a small, circular opening that showed her the outside world but otherwise she was trapped in this hell.

On two occasions, The Dutchman had summoned her in the middle of the night and tried to get her to dance, shedding her clothes. On both occasions she refused. Without Bigby there, he had nothing but bodily harm to threaten her with. 

And threaten her he did. The Giant did most of his dirty work, silent and unemotional as he pummeled her back into her cage. There she would lie, bleeding and battered, until she got the strength to crawl over to the wooden plank and lie down, staring at the ceiling. 

Although there were several more cells built next to hers, she was the only one in this basement level of the ship. It suited her fine, she didn’t want to see another version of herself, bleeding from the mouth, or hear another persons tears mimicking her own. 

She stared out the circular window, closing her eyes to feel the gentle breeze. She’d never seen the lake before but she imagined she was right when she realized she could see the shore on two edges of the horizon. The city lit up like a Christmas tree every time the sky turned black and she spent some nights entranced by it. 

The beginning of the 5th day is when she started to have doubts. She wouldn’t be able to hold out forever. Whatever The Dutchman wanted, he would surely get in time. Escape crossed her mind but there seemed no way out of the cage and nothing in it to aid her. Fighting back the next time the Giant came by had also crossed her mind but her aching body was reminder enough that there was little she could do physically to oppose her captors. 

With nothing to do and no one to talk to, her mind often wandered to Bigby. Had they really let him go when she surrendered? How much trouble had she caused him by walking into his life? 

Sometimes, at night, delirious from beatings and too tired to care, she imagined him there with her. She would cry, pretending to be wrapped in his arms, and for a moment she would feel better. And then she would open her eyes in the morning; the sun spilling in through the tiny window, and her melancholy would triple. 

The sun was beginning to set when she finished the fifth line, crossing diagonally over the previous four. She rested her head against the wall, crushing her eyes closed to stop more tears from falling. 

It was then she heard an unfamiliar sound. She hadn’t realized how quiet it was until the roar of an engine broke through the silence and shattered the bubble around her. She peered out the window, watching a small motorboat ripping it’s way across the lake, coming straight at them. 

Only when the boat was close enough did she realize who was driving it. 

“Bigby.” Her whisper faltered and new tears sprang to her eyes

His boat drifted near and she was suddenly clawing at the window, desperate, shouting his name. She didn’t care if The Dutchman heard, if he sent his associates down to deal with her. 

Bigby heard her immediately and brought the boat nearer, bobbing outside the window. He brought his face near, grimacing when he saw her. 

“Ellie.” He pressed a hand forward but the opening was nearly too small to even fit his hand through 

They compromised by touching fingers, Ellie still sobbing madly. Bigby glared at nothing in particular and then set his sights somewhere above her. 

“I’m getting you out of here.” He barked and then turned the boat away and out of her view 

She dragged her palms against her face, wiping away tears and trying to listen for any noise above her. It was impossible though; the entire time she’d been in the cell she hadn’t heard a thing above her. 

Suddenly, the door to the stairs burst open and she stood, waiting for Bigby. But instead, Ursula flew down the steps, meeting her gaze with a terrified expression. She glared at Ellie, wrapping fingers across what appeared to be a claw mark on her arm. 

“Let me go and he won’t kill you.” Ellie’s voice was devastatingly calm and she wasn’t quite sure how she’d managed it

“Fuck you.” Ursula replied, though she glanced up at the door above them all the same, “This is your fault. I told The Dutchman to just kill you and get it over…”

There was a crash and a scream upstairs and Ursula paused again, looking scared. She glanced back at Ellie and then to the door. Finally, her eyes narrowed on the cell keys on the opposite side of the room. 

“You tell him I let you go and to leave me alone, understand?” 

Ellie nodded and Ursula quickly retrieved the key and twisted it into the lock. The cell door swung open with a creak and Ellie quickly slipped past her. Ursula fumbled with the key ring for a moment and Ellie used it to her advantage. She slammed into her, sending her flying into the cage, and then shut and locked the door behind her. 

“You bitch!” Ursula raged, slamming herself into the side of the cage but Ellie was already taking the stairs two at a time 

Nearly dark, the deck looked otherworldly and unfamiliar. She tried to listen for Bigby, for anything, but the winds were starting to pick up and they threw sounds in opposite directions, confusing her. 

Finally, at the other end of the desk, she saw the Giant grabbing a chair and hoisting it over his head. She was sprinting before she realized, tripping over her own feet, her legs still lethargic from her days spent in a cage. And then she saw him, towering, unrecognizable. 

She halted so quickly she fell, her feet sliding from beneath her and sending her crashing down. She slid the rest of the way, stopping a few feet from the fight. Bigby wasn’t Bigby anymore. He was large, covered in hair, and snarling from a wolves face. His claws jutted out along with his teeth and his eyes shined bright and yellow in the fading light. 

“Bigby?” She whispered the name, in disbelief, but he still managed to hear her

He glanced over and she swore she recognized the shift in expression, the concern still held there, and then the Giant broke the chair he was holding over Bigby’s head. She flinched when he growled, lunging hard and fast at The Giant and taking him down all too quickly. He grabbed him, tossing him away like a rag doll, and the Giant finally crumpled and stayed put at the other end of the yacht, head resting heavy on his chest. 

Bigby took a few deep, rattling breaths, she could see his shoulders rise and fall from behind him where she was still sitting on the ground. And then he shrank down again, relaxing. The hair receded away from his arms and the claws turned into hands. He breathed out a sigh and then turned to face her. 

“Ellie.” He knelt down beside her, his shirt torn open and blood splattered across his chest, “You ok?” 

“Yeah.” She whispered it and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face against him 

There was a moment of safety, a moment to catch her breath and steady her heartbeat. But it was all broken by a ringing shot. Bigby grunted, pushing her out of the way as a bullet ricocheted over his arm. 

She turned in time to see The Dutchman, raising a gun to Bigby. Already Bigby was standing, pulling Ellie to her feet and positioning her behind him. She watched The Dutchman smirk as he moved closer, forcing them both to shift backwards away from him. 

“I certainly hope she was worth it.” He growled, glaring at them both 

Bigby took another step back, yelping when his foot made contact with a bear trap laid beside the side of the ship. The Dutchman raised the gun again, shooting Bigby twice in the chest and sending him over the edge of the boat into the water. The bear trap went with him, dragging a short chain that was connected to some sort of weight. 

Ellie couldn’t remember if she screamed but her mouth was open by the time she could hear again. And then, in the next moment, she was throwing herself over the side of the ship, swimming frantically to catch up with Bigby. 

He reached the bottom, struggling with the bear trap when she made it to him. With her “glamour” gone, she could see perfectly in the cloudy water and despite being down deep, she could still breathe beneath the waves. She dove down to his feet, wrestling with the bear trap to find the lever to release it. 

It took mere moments but it felt like a lifetime of struggling as Bigby fought to hold his breath. When she finally opened the trap, alarmed by the swell of blood that ballooned from his ankle, he was beginning to give in. She kicked her way to his face, taking a deep breath and putting her hands on either side of his jaw. 

She pressed her lips to his, an open mouthed kiss, and breathed air into his struggling lungs. In the next moment she had an arm around her shoulders and was kicking her way to the surface as quickly as she could. Bigby felt limp beside her by the time they broke through the surface but he was still breathing, soft and barely. 

She kept his head above water, resting backwards on her, as she floated on her back towards the boat he’d used in the first place. Already, The Dutchman was turning his own yacht around, speeding back towards shore. She didn’t care, none of it mattered. She just wanted Bigby to be ok. 

When they made it to the small motorboat, she climbed in and then pulled him in after her. He thudded hard and heavy against the bottom of the boat, groaning and spitting up water. She managed to drag herself to the steering wheel and started the boat, sending them flying in the opposite direction towards the city. 

“Just hang on, Bigby.” She murmured, hands gripping the wheel tightly, her knuckles white 

She was freezing by the time they made it to the docks. She left Bigby in the boat, sprinting to the end of the dock where a small office resided. She didn’t bother knocking, just barreled through the door and grabbed the phone from the desk. No one was there, thankfully, and Dr. Swineheart answered on the second ring. 

“I’ll come right away.” He was saying but she had already dropped the phone and was rushing back to the boat 

Bigby still lied lifelessly, bleeding profusely. She sank down beside him, attempting to press her hands against the wounds. He groaned again and she could have cried at the noise, at the admission of life. Still, his eyes stayed closed and he drifted in and out of consciousness as she waited. 

Swineheart arrived minutes later, driving an ambulance right up to the dock. Between the two of them they managed to half carry, half drag Bigby to the back and placed him gingerly on a stretcher. 

“You drive. He needs attention now.” Swineheart mumbled, closing the back of the ambulance and getting to work 

Ellie sank into the drivers seat, her heart hammering. She could hear Swineheart in the back, tinkering with metal tools and IV bags but she tried to focus on driving to her apartment instead. When they got there and she finally worked up the courage to open the back of the van, she was scared by all the blood. 

“Is he going…” She couldn’t finish the thought, her throat closing tight

“He should make a full recovery.” Swineheart was busy stitching one of the bullet holes shut, “So long as he rests for a few days.” 

He said the last part cynically and Ellie couldn’t help but agree. Bigby was stirring more now but they still had to carry him up two flights of stairs to get him into her apartment. They put him in bed and Swineheart finished up the last of the bandages.

“Make him rest, please.” He mumbled as he packed his tools, “Contrary to whatever he thinks, he’s not invincible.” 

He paused to look her over for the first time, eyes tracing fresh wounds. She could barely feel them, her adrenaline shooting through the roof. 

“Is there anything I can…” He began

“I’ll be all right.” She replied stoically, frowning 

“I’m a phone call away, miss.” He replied

She nodded, walking him to the door and closing and locking it behind him. She stayed very still for a moment, her eyes unfocused, and then she slid down the wall and sobbed silently, a hand pressed tight against her mouth. 

 

* * * * *

 

She held his hand gently in both of hers, running her fingers over his and then pressing his hand to her cheek, her eyes closed. He’d been unconscious for hours now and although Swineheart had promised he’d make a full recovery, she worried incessantly. 

“Please wake up.” She breathed, his hand still against her face, “Please, Bigby.” 

But he made no acknowledgment that he could hear her and stayed quiet, breathing slowly, eyes closed. She dropped his hand a moment, long enough to wipe stray tears from falling, and then scooted her chair closer to the bed. 

The clock was slowly ticking above their heads and she registered it was late into the night, nearly 3am. Her whole body ached, she was exhausted, but she needed to see him wake up, needed to make sure he was ok. 

An hour later, when nothing changed, she crawled into bed beside him. She didn’t dare touch him, afraid she’d hurt him, but she curled up into a ball nonetheless and kept his hand firmly cemented between her own. 

She slept fitfully, on and off, for the next two hours. In a haze, somewhere between waking and sleeping, she was vaguely aware that his hand was no longer in hers. In the next moment she felt him touch her cheek and then run a thumb over her split bottom lip. 

“Bigby?” Barely a breath, still half asleep, she fought her body to wake up 

“Shh.” Now she was certain, she could feel his breath on her face

Her eyelids fluttered, once, twice, and then finally she opened them to meet his gaze. He looked tired but he managed a small smile, his hand still resting on her cheek. She could feel her face screwing up and her eye crunched closed to stop the tears. 

“It’s all right.” His voice was deep with sleep, still tired

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, her eyes finally opening to see him 

He barely seemed real, especially in the dim light of the early morning. He shook his head, brushing away the few tears that actually fell with a sigh. He flinched and turned slightly, favoring his side.

“Are you ok?” She was more awake now, panicking

“Perfect.” He groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows 

“Bigby…”

“I’ll be ok.” He replied, glancing over at her and motioning for her to come closer

She crawled closer, careful not to touch him. But Bigby grabbed her hand, pressing it lightly to his cheek, breathing her in. He gently kissed her wrist and she crumbled, dragging her fingers through his hair. She pressed her face to his head, holding him as gently as she could. 

“Rest.” She whispered

He mumbled an affirmative, closing his eyes. She stayed there, holding him silently, for the rest of the night. When she awoke a few hours later, still so near him, she realized most of her injuries had healed. 

Bigby wasn’t as lucky. Swineheart had said he needed to rest for a few days but she now realized it might be a few days before he could even walk on his own. And so she got busy doing anything that would take her mind off of what had happened to them. While Bigby slept, she cleaned her apartment, checking the locks every so often to make sure they were still in place, still safe. 

She cooked dinner later, bringing some in and hand feeding Bigby. It was a pointless endeavor to try to keep him contained when he wanted nothing more than to move. He struggled to sit up, struggled to move more than he should have been. She refused to let him, pressing him gently back against the bed with scolds and pleads and promises.

“Bigby, please.” She whispered in the dark as he tried to leave the bed, “Swineheart said…”

“It’s been two days. I’m fine.” He retorted, but still he flinched when she pushed him back 

“Bullshit.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stood quite still beside the bed 

But Bigby seemed intent on ignoring her. He stretched his shoulder out, cringing slightly when it popped unnaturally, and then pushed himself up so he was leaning against the headboard.

“What do I have to do to convince you to stay put?” She tried again, running her hands through her hair 

He smirked at that, cocking his head to the side to watch her. She blushed at his expression, staring down at her own feet. She’d only kissed him once, outside the club, but she felt such an immediate bond with him…like he was dragging her in closer and closer. 

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.” He replied, finally relaxing back against the pillows 

“Well, until you do, stay in bed.” 

He raised his hands in surrender. She unwrapped bandages, throwing away the dirty, bloody pieces and gathering new ones to rewrap his wounds. He hissed in a breath when she wrapped his broken ankle but otherwise didn’t say a word. 

Looking after him became a full time job as he acted like a toddler who was put in time out. He wanted to help her, he wanted to flex his muscles, he wanted to go for a walk. All she wanted was for him to sleep, to rest, to finally feel better.

By the end of the week though, there was no doubting that he’d healed at an exponential rate. She finally conceded, getting out of his way. He spent his newfound freedom on the porch, stretching and smoking. She spent hers in the shower, finally relaxing. 

When she came out, wrapped in a towel and nothing else, Bigby gave her a curious expression she couldn’t quite place. She busied herself with getting changed and drying her hair while he took a shower of his own. He came in to find her remaking the bed, changing the blankets from the one he’d used while he was injured. 

He couldn’t stop himself from coming closer, wrapping his arms around her from behind and laying his chin on her shoulder. She flinched at first but relaxed almost immediately, her hand going down to cover his own. 

“Feeling better?” She teased, turning in his arms 

He was only wearing boxers and it made her squirm, uncomfortable with whatever feelings were now escaping through her body. He nodded in response and her eyes traced over the healed wounds, a few leaving scars he’d never be rid of. 

“I’m glad you’re ok.” Her teasing façade dropped and she broke, gingerly touching one of the spots he’d been shot in the chest

In the next moment she was wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her face to him. He pulled her close, let her tremble and worry over him until she was drained and content. When she finally looked up at him again he kissed her forehead, keeping her firmly in front of him.

“You’re exhausted.” He mused, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear

“Well, I’ve been taking care of a rather reluctant patient for the past few days…” She laughed and he grinned 

“You’re right.” He conceded after a moment, “Let me take care of you.”

She froze, pulling away to stare up at him. Already a blush was crossing her face but he looked so sincere, so calm. He leaned down slowly, brushing his lips against hers and her eyes fluttered shut. He led her backwards until her legs made contact with the bed and she sat down, staring up at him with bright eyes. 

He merely hooked his fingers under her shirt, pulling it over her head in one solid motion. She shivered momentarily, scooting backwards on the bed. He motioned for her to turn over and, although confused, she slowly followed suite, laying her face against the pillows.

She stayed there, tense, for a moment and then he crawled into bed beside her. She winced when gentle fingertips dragged against her back but then he was digging into her shoulders, along her spine, down to her hips. 

She groaned, his hands warm and strong and persistent. He worked out every tension, every knot, and she melted into the bed. How was it possible he was so warm? So strong? His thumbs made short work of her and she was all but putty in his hands. 

“Bigby…” She tried to come up with the appropriate compliment but she merely whimpered instead

His pace faltered slightly at the noise and he slowed, making his movements more distinct and purposeful. He trailed his hands down, further and further, and then dug into the back of her thighs. 

She bit her lip, her core smoldering with him so close. He’d never touched her with such purpose before, never made her feel good just for the sake of it. His fingertips trailed between her thighs and she felt herself tighten like a spring. She wondered if he knew what he was doing to her, teasing her on purpose. 

He remained there a few moments, spiraling tension inside her, before she finally gave in and turned to face him. His chest was slightly flushed, his pupils enlarged and shiny even in the dark. They stayed in silence for a fraction of a second, staring each other down, and then he was crawling over her, his mouth pressed to her own. 

He cocooned her underneath him and a rush of warmth encompassed her usually cold body. Her hands naturally tangled in his hair, holding him there, exploring his mouth. She abandoned his hair to explore his chest, light fingertips trailing over flexing muscles. He was strangely soft, even his chest hair felt perfect between her fingertips. 

He hissed in a breath, his mouth breaking contact with her own momentarily, when her fingertips dipped along her hips, tickling just above the band of his boxers. In the next moment he had her wrists pinned above her head and his mouth was making short work of her nervous system. 

He kissed down her neck, nipping and licking his way to her collarbones and then up again to her ear. He bit down, hard, and her back rose up to press them together momentarily. 

“Bigby.” She gasped his name and he met her gaze with a heated expression

His mouth was on hers again, his tongue invading. God how many times had she imagined tasting him like this? Having him pressed against her? He radiated heat at the best of times but now, so close and so entangled, he was practically burning. 

He let go of her wrists and pried himself away, moving down, kissing her ribs to her hips. He grabbed her shorts, making short work of ripping them away and then she shimmied out of her panties in the next breath. 

He growled as he lowered his face to her and something deep down inside her jumped and twisted. Already he was pushing her legs to the side, hooking her knees over his shoulders. He kissed at the junction of her hip and then slowly, painstakingly, licked her folds. He watched her, eyes glinting devilishly in the fading light as she squirmed under his soft torture. 

When he finally picked up the pace, pressing into her, her back arched so completely she thought she was going to snap in half. He kept her pinned to him, his arms wrapping around her thighs while his tongue and mouth made short work of her. She moaned, her legs shuddering around him, clenching hard. 

“I…I’m…” She tried to choke out the words but it was impossible 

She didn’t topple over the edge into orgasm so much as plunged to the bottom like a rocket, her insides rattled. Her heart was racing, she could barely breathe, as she gripped the pillows above her head. Bigby kissed the inside of her thighs while she came down, gently lapping at her soft skin. He couldn’t get enough of her, couldn’t get closer. If she let him, he’d have gladly eaten her out for the rest of the night just to enjoy her taste. 

But she was weaving a hand through his hair, pulling him towards her again. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then kissed her, tenderly. She melted into him, pulling him closer and closer until he was pressed tightly to her. 

She grabbed his shoulders, twisting him over until she was on top. He gave her a surprised look, raising an eyebrow but she merely laughed, kissing along his neck. His hands rose up her back, keeping her there until she peeled them away, pinning his arms above his head. 

“Have you ever given up control, Mr. Bigby?” She teased, biting his bottom lip 

He groaned, lifting his hips to grind into her. She grinned at his response, keeping his arms pressed above his head and leaning down to butterfly kiss her way down his neck. He craned his head back, offering up more of his neck to explore and she readily obliged.

“Perhaps you should try it.” She breathed, beside his ear 

She felt him go rigid, the muscles in his arms flexing slightly, but he didn’t attempt to pull out of her grip. She kissed his again, hard, and then sat up, letting his wrists go in the process. She grinded into him, slowly, gently, and he closed his eyes, keeping his arms above his head.

She dragged her nails down his chest, basking in the soft growls she elicited from him. In the next moment she was shimmying down his legs, taking his boxers with her. He was eager and waiting by the time her tongue circled his head, sending a jolt through him. He gently whined when she pulled away but she was back again in the next breath, taking in as much as she could. 

He gripped the pillows above his head, the muscles in his thighs quivering as she set the pace. He groaned as she engulfed him, her mouth wet and hot. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in this position, certainly not with someone as special as Ellie. 

He watched her for a moment, his mouth slightly ajar, her head bobbing to some invisible rhythm. And then he was craning his head back, his hands twisting into the sheets below him as they inched their way closer and closer. Finally, he snaked a hand into her hair, guiding her, a deep, overpowering warmth slinking up from his belly to his chest. 

“E-Ellie.” He stuttered her name, pulling her away in time to keep from cumming 

She merely smirked, cocking her head to the side. Seeing her like this, confident, commanding…he had to fight back the urge, the wolf inside him that was ready to pounce, ready to mark her as his own. 

Instead, he sat up, taking back control. He turned her over onto her back, reconnecting their lips in one fluid motion. She gasped, nearly whimpered, as he lined up with her, pressing deep inside. She shivered as he pulled out, going slowly, feeling every movement and every breath, every single millimeter of her. 

She finally relaxed, hooking her ankles behind his back and pulling him forward. He smirked, kissing her again, and then started a heavy rhythm. Already she could feel a tingle inside pulling, something she could barely describe. He hooked her ankles behind his neck, pulling her legs taut to his chest and light flashed in front of her eyes at the new angle it brought. 

“Fuck.” She spit the word, her eyes crunching closed, “Bigby I’m…Bigby…”

And just that like she came again, hard, her legs shuddering and trying to close on their own accord. Bigby held them still, using the leverage to push harder, faster. Her mind worked in only one-word intervals now as he slammed against her, faster, faster. His eyes shined, yellow like the moon, as he got closer and closer. 

She wrapped her hands in the sheets above her head, clinging to them, willing her legs to stop trembling so hard. Bigby growled again, something instinctual and guttural, before he bit her leg and came. When his motions finally slowed and he allowed her legs to drop back around him to the bed, she breathed out a heavy sigh, still riding the high. 

He mimicked her, collapsing forward into her arms. She grinned, running delicate fingertips down his back. He shivered, his shoulders bunching slightly, before he tucked his arms beneath her back and dragged himself closer to her. 

“Hmm.” He all but purred beside her ear and she closed her eyes, basking in this moment together

He practically glowed as he watched her, shifting so he was lying to the side with an arm and leg over her. She blushed in return and hiding her face against him. He didn’t seem to mind, just lightly kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her nose. He couldn’t get enough of her. 

“Sleep.” She tried to stop him with a laugh but he merely pulled her closer 

With her tangled up in his arms he seemed appeased for the moment, his face pressed against her hair. She relaxed as well, completely spent, her entire body loose and heavy. 

“Sing to me.” Bigby breathed after a moment, his arms tightening slightly

Her breath caught for a moment and she froze, unsure. What a personal thing to ask, such a private, quiet thing. Singing in the club was one thing but here…now…the setting was too intimate, they were much too close for only having just met each other. 

And yet there was something fundamentally natural about it. And so she kept him tight in her arms, pressing his face to the crook of her neck, and sang a breathy tune, so quietly he almost didn’t hear it as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
